MIB, Ghost
by Atheia
Summary: This story is set with both the films and series in mind with Alpha & Aileen in it, the Earth is in trouble and only one person can help them but when the agent in question has been commited to a mental insitute can she be taught that her 'dilousions' are
1. Introduction

Men In Black Ghosts .  
_This is a story that crosses over at will between the films and the animated series with Alpha and Aileen in it. The jest of it is that the world is in trouble once again and it's only hope lies within an agent's mind but W has been in a mental institute for nearly twenty years, so, can she help? Please r&r.  
_………………………………... 

Intro,  
NYC, 2nd of September 1981,

The men in black suits swarm the abandoned warehouse in pursuit of the latest band of perps. Agent Alpha the founder and top dog of the organisation watches Agent W in her mini skirt and high heels wiggle up a ladder to the secluded upper level after several orange skinned aliens with a cruel smile on his lips. He checks that no one is looking and goes upstairs following her.

W holds her trusty series three de-atomiser in her hands feeling it's familiar weight as she scorers the room for the perps she tailed but it's too dark to see her hand in front of her face never mind the group of aliens. "Okay maybe this wasn't the best plan." She mutters in her broad Alabama accent trying to steady her nerves but she's blind in a strange setting facing the bastards who put her partner at death's door.

Something hit's the gun out of her hands before her eyes have a chance to adjust to the dark and knocks her up against a wall. "You said it sweetheart," the shadow covered perp sniggers. Her eyes adjust to spot a glistening blade before she feels it pointing in her neck the calm rational voice in her head whispers that she isn't going to get out of this one.

Then her instincts kick in and she fights with punches and kicks but she's out numbered. She hit's the floor with a painful thud and automatically swings up with a flip like a Bobo doll.

"You're kinda cute for an ape," an other perp smiles before she reaches for her gun and shoots him between the eyes.

"Thanks," she mutters under her breath before someone or something grabs her from behind. She tries to struggle but the grip is tight and so as a resort she stamps he foot down hoping to cause some damage. When it reaches an impact she is surprised to hear Alpha humph with shock and pain. She spins around to see the imposing figure of Mr MIB himself holding his shinny gun at her head. "Sir?" She asks not sure what is going on or why but she doesn't like it.

"Hello Agent," he says in his snooty accent as he shoots a perp over her shoulder.

"Thanks Alpha," she sighs with relief knowing that she can trust him, he's Alpha after all, so why was she scared for her life? He's her mentor, hell he's everybody's mentor so why did he grab her? It doesn't matter now anyway so she takes out her flashlight and has a good look around trying to spot the other aliens but with little success. She starts to panic, "Where did they go?" She asks looking around for them but all there is in the little room is a big pile of crates and pallet stacks.

"I should imagine they've gone," Alpha answers. "I can't imagine they would have got very far." He adds.

"No you're right the perimeter is covered," she nods in agreement unconsciousness resting her hands against her stomach that is quickly forming a bump.

Alpha watches the motion and he smiles, "Who's the father?" He asks trying to be nice with a warm smile on his face.

"What?" She asks looking at him caught off guard by his openness, ands then she looks down at her feet avoiding his gaze. "It's Kay's, the father is Kay." She says the words sitting strangely in her mouth, no one knows about the pregnancy not even Kay or her own partner T or as she likes to call him T-bone so no wonder it feels odd to tell her secret. She always thought she would tell Zed first for old time's sake but Alpha knows.

He doesn't say anything but the smile on his face changes and she is suddenly afraid again.

Downstairs the surviving perps are huddled together as the heavies put them in restraints another day's job done and the world is save again with most of it's inhabitants unaware that it was in trouble in the first place.

"Anyone seen W?" Kay asks, "She's gone AWOL." He says getting worried locking eyes with his partner D.

"I eyeballed her going up onto the second level," one of the Agents answers in a heavy Queens accent.

They look up to see the ladder and the darkened doorway hoping to see Agent W heading down the narrow level in one piece. Instead there is a deafening gun shot and they all fear the worst.

"I'm sure she's ok," D says putting a reassuring hand on his younger partner's shoulder, "She's one of us." He adds trying to stay positive and as a solitary figure emerge everyone sighs with relief but it's not W, it's not even female it's Alpha.

"Alpha where's W?" Kay asks.

"She's gone Kay," Alpha answers blankly. "I'm so sorry but I was too late."

"What do you mean gone?" Kay asks.

"You're a bright man Kay," he answers. "They killed her."

"But if we get her back surely H can patch her back together," D urges feeling his partner's pain however good Kay is at hiding his emotions he knows Kay will take W's death badly.

"No they disintegrated her, there simply isn't anything left to take back." Alpha answers but Kay can't just stand around waiting for the clean-up crew so he starts the way up the ladder. He enters the second level to see a mixture of human and alien blood but no W tears blur his vision but he won't cry. Agent Kay won't cry, not now there will be time to grieve later but not now not when those who did this are still out there.

The smell is unbearable and he feels sick, "Good bye Wendy," He says before getting out as quickly as he can.

Behind some crates a badly injured woman in a ripped black suit lays unconscious as her blood starts to clot.


	2. Chapter one

The Origins and Foreseeable Conclusion,

NYC, February 2004,

It's cold as New York usually is in the winter and Agent Jay looks up at the stars his thoughts occupied by Laura. He shivers and hears his partner cough next to him, the guy should really quit the smokes before it does him in. Jay shivers and turns to his partner who has learnt to control his inner thermostat, "So what's a Spaldie?" He asks, "And what do it want?"

"Spaldie are a race of scavengers who rarely cause much trouble unless they have got organised," Kay answers putting his matchbox back in his pocket.

"You mean they could be working for someone or something bigger or badder?" Jay suggests catching up with the older man's train of thought. Kay has only been back in black for a few months and Jay already feels like a rookie and after being top dog for five years it isn't a feeling he likes.

"Exactly slick," Kay nods as they enter the smoky and dimly lit bar that reminds Jay of the cantina in Star Wars not that he would ever dream of telling Kay that. He hasn't seen such a wide range of aliens outside of the headquarters including his former partner frank the pug and a table of Spaldie aliens that look like they are made out of orange peel with orange bumpy skins wearing biker leathers like extras from a bad movie.

"Think we should welcome them into the 'hood?" Jay asks as they make it over to a newly deserted table that is still rocking from the sudden departure. A smirk crosses his face, "Lord knows I love it when they run."

With that he chases them with his gun in his hand and Kay close in tow luckily the alley behind the infamous bar is a one way deal but the Spaldie can jump. In seconds they have begun to scale the wall but the humans take the rickety fire escape screaming that they are under arrest and the long list of laws and treaties that have broken. The usual warnings issued they open fire.

Kay has faced the Spaldie before, a very long time ago, in the early eighties and they took someone very important from him. He pursues them with a speed and agility that shouldn't come as easy as he's got a few extra miles on the ole' clock as Jay orders for back up. When they make it to the fifth floor the sky is full of helicopters.

"There's no where to run sparky," he huffs as the perps are rounded up like cattle.

Jay and Kay share a knowing look and jump into the kid's shinny new wheels and head back to headquarters where they pass a crowd of worshipping agents to Zed's office.

"Well done boys that was quite the result," he smiles clapping them both on the back. "But then that's what I have come to expect from you two."

"We don't like to disappoint," Jay smiles feeding off the praise from the big man himself.

"c'mon partner we've got paperwork to do," Kay urges wanting to get out there as quickly as possible so that his old friend doesn't have a chance to say anything about his history with the aliens. "Never mind suspects to interrogate."

They get up and are about to leave when Zed says, "Kay, can I have a word?"

Kay nods shoulders hunched and hands deep in his pockets as the kid leaves them to have their, 'talk.' "I know what you're going to say Zed and it's not a problem." He says looking at the black coffee that boils in the coffee maker.

"Don't lie to me slim!" Zed says and Kay is a little taken back by the use of his old nickname, "Of course it's a problem, it wasn't just any agent it was W the fist lady of this operation." He argues and Kay can hear the raw pain in the man's voice, "She was one of us!"

Kay looks at him, "You miss her don't you?" He asks sincerely.

The old man looks distantly out of the large glass wall of his office, "I loved her Kay the way you loved Lirianna." He says turning around, "That's how I know how much this must be killing you because it's killing me and I'm just watching."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," he says deeply apologetic. "I won't let it affect my work Zed."

A thin smile shows that Zed is relieved to hear that, "Then Godspeed."

Kay is always tickled by Zed's faith, all the stuff they have been through and he still has his faith. The injured Spaldie is already patched up and looking nervous in the interview room. He takes his seat next to the kid who has became quite the Agent although he'll never admit it out loud. "Let's get down to it, shall we?" He smiles.

Jay nods, "Who are you working for?" He asks.

The alien remains silent and Jay isn't sure that the dude speaks English but Kay seems to think he's understanding them. "We know you Spaldie aren't the smartest species in the known universe so to be as organised as you are at the moment you need a leader, who's that?" He asks.

The alien snarls showing jagged teeth, lots of them, "We won't tell you what you want to know human. He is a god he shall know of our betrayal if we tell, he is beyond you no longer held back by the limitations of your inferior race………………….."

"Skip it, who is this dude?" Jay says cutting him off but Kay seems to be following the motor mouth in front of them.

"You're talking about Alpha," he says and the alien nods. "Where is he?" He asks but the alien is obviously terrified of Kay's old teacher. "We can help you if you tell us what we need to know," he says.

"He's at the old warehouse by the river, the old steel factory." He mews and without another word they leave and race to the old warehouse with an armada of agents being that it's Alpha they have to take every precaution.

Kay knows the building too well as this was the place where he faced the Spaldie the first time all those years ago only this time Alpha isn't on their side. Alpha was his Yoda, his sensei teaching him to be the man he is instead of the country boy who took a wrong turn on his way to an important date.

"Are you ok, I mean he was your teacher, right?" Jay asks letting him know that he understands about Alpha.

"Ancient history slick," Kay says blankly but then he has never been one for show and tell or to air his dirty laundry in public as his mum used to say.

They enter the old factory full of ghosts and palates, the place is a hive of illegal activity with forklifts and conveyable belts. Jay stares at the large alien device that looks like a rocket constructed from spare odds and ends. Kay spots his old mentor standing on the upper level in his black suit.

"Hello Kay, I heard you were neutral but I guess after the trouble with Sereena they would drag you out of retirement," he says.

"Nice to know you've been keeping an eye on me, it shows that you care." Kay sneers at him holding his gun out in front of him ready to fire when or if he needs to.

"You were my favourite pupil," Alpha smiles. "Ah you're paired with Agent Jay I see."

"Good to know you remember me Alpha," Jay smiles, "You're under arrest for not staying dead even when I dropped one hell of a piano on you,"

"Ooh I am shaking with fear," he says his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You can arrest me and shut down my little organisation but it will not stop my plans for the foreseeable future."

"What plans would they be?" Jay asks.

Alpha smiles, "Oh now that would be telling, regardless to say it's going to be one hell of a party."

"Don't tell me the invite's in the post?" Kay says with the usual smile on his face.

"You're the postman you tell me," he sniggers. "Are you going to shoot me Kay?" He asks noting the gun in disbelief.

"Not today," Kay answers as they close his little operation and return the origins of the MIB in hope of finding out about the possible conclusion Alpha mentioned.


	3. Chapter Two

Confessions Of An Enhanced Mind,

Once back at headquarters Kay retreats to the sanctuary of the kitchen for a steaming cup of java as well as a much needed smoke as slick won't let him smoke in the car. He likes the kitchen regardless of the worms that desperately need to stick to decaffeinated coffee, ok on a good day he enjoys the banter but today is a far cry from a good day so he has his Marlboro and makes his coffee one to go.

Alpha looks comical with all his extra alien limbs in handcuffs so Kay can't help but laugh. "Something funny slim?" Alpha asks seamlessly smarmy considering his predicament.

"Just noting how the mighty have fallen," Kay answers taking his seat next to Jay. "We had Que take a look at that contraction of yours, it's a missile of some sort, isn't it?"

"That's right, it is but I have plenty more up my sleeve than a crude explosive device." Alpha replies looking rather bored and shows his age.

"Such as?" Jay asks indifferently, as far as he is concerned Alpha is just an other crook but then he wasn't there when Alpha used to be more than a turncoat. Alpha taps on his nose with an extra green arm, "It can't be that good if you need to create such a 'crude explosive device." He smirks.

"Nothing wrong with being prepared," Alpha smiles, "It's the boy scout in me."

"What is this plan a, Alpha?" Kay asks tiring of all the crap, Jay may be willing to go round in circles all day but he knows Alpha is stalling.

Alpha looks down his nose at his former pupil, "Have you forgotten your manners, Kay?" He asks, "You used to be such a polite boy…

"And you used to deserve respect but now your not even human!" Kay sneers and Alpha laughs.

"No I'm so much more Kay, more than you can even begin to comprehend…"

"Cut the holier than thou ball," Jay says. "I'll ask again, real nice, what is this other plan Alpha?"

"You didn't say please."

Kay wants to make him bleed but there are rules to this kinda thing, Alpha isn't Frank or Jeebs, he's alpha and he knows the rules of the game, or at least , he should considering he wrote most of them. He hits his palms against the table hard and then he smiles, the sort of smile that makes even the most tough low life turn to putty and plead for mercy. "Please!"

"Considering you asked so nicely, I have planned it for a long time, well twenty odd years, before you even knew my craving for power and although I'm not one to blow my own trumpet it is rather brilliant." He says full of pride and a wishful look in his eyes , "Only one person ever knew what it was and how to stop me but she isn't in any possession to sing like a canary."

"Her?" Jay asks looking at his partner for a hint of acknowledgement, wasn't there a girl in the photos of the originals that Kay flashed him to explain what was in store? Surely not, Agent S was the first female Agent.

There's a flash of life in his partners eyes but also a type of pain in there as well, "W?" Kay asks and it doesn't take long for it to hit Jay that W was the female cop in the picture.

"I was wondering if you would remember her Kay," Alpha teases. "Oh yes she found out my little secret, you would never have guessed it to look at her in those tiny skirts and those god awful heels but she was quite intelligent."

"So you killed her?" Jay asks allowing Kay to stew over the facts.

"No I didn't, I wasn't ready to take a life, then." He argues with no sign of remorse or guilt.

"But you let her die," Kay snarls, "Just as you left me to die."

"I was wondering when you would bring that up," Alpha smiles, "But Wendy Leveridge did not deserve to die, just as much as she didn't deserve to be an agent."

"What are you going on about Alpha?" Kay demands, "She was one of us." He adds just as Dee had before Alpha reported her dead.

"No she wasn't, we all made a pact Kay for the best of the best and she didn't qualify but you all kept her about the place for her other more obvious talents." Alpha corrects, "You always did let your trousers do the thinking when it came to her."

"She was an Agent Alpha, and you let her die." Kay repeats not letting him get to him.

"Oh believe me I wanted her dead, the power of taking a life is exhilarating but under the circumstances I couldn't let her die, as you put it." Alpha says.

"So she's alive?" Jay asks and both men look at him, "And although I find this all interesting we're missing the point, this other plan of yours what is it?"

"Find the girl and you get the plan for free," He smiles.

"Where is she?" Kay asks.

"I would like to tell you Kay but all this talking has worked up quite the thirst," Alpha smiles.

Jay looks at him, "What do you want?"

One of the aliens looks at him, "Wart remover." It says looking at Alpha with disgust.

Alpha silences him, "Now that's an emotionally driven question but I'm sure that you aren't nearly smart enough to understand that concept so I shall have a coffee with creamer and three sugars."

"Fine," Jay says leaving the two older men to get reacquainted but not for too long or Kay might really use his patience. He hopes wherever this agent is she's been neuralised because that would be enough to drive anyone insane.

Kay looks at Alpha, "Why did you let her live?"

"Didn't you know?" Alpha asks looking at him, "Oh this is almost too delicious, the girl was pregnant with your child Kay."

Kay feels like he is going to die of shock, why didn't she tell him? Did she have the child, his child? Questions feel his mind like bats in a cave, "What did you do with her Alpha?"

"She's safe," Alpha answers not at all surprised by his student's behaviour. "Did you love her Kay, or was she merely convenient?" He asks knowing how to break Kay, like a safe it's all about knowing the right combination. "It's not like she had a ship to catch."

Kay can feel the veins of his temples bulge with anger but he learnt along time ago to control his feelings. "For a man who can't talk you're having a real problem keeping quiet!"

Alpha licks his lips looking at Kay like he's going to chew him up and spit him out, "Play nice Kay or you'll never find her and the world you call home will be no more than an asteroid field."

Jay walks in with his usual swagger and puts the coffee on the table just out of Alpha's reach, "No more games Alpha, I'm getting bored of hide and seek, tell us what your up to, now!"

"Ooh I'm scared, you really are rather scary when you want to be aren't you junior?" He asks in mock terror.

"It's a skill," Jay says. "You know what I think you're bluffing. Spilling one hella lot of lies to keep your arse out of the worst prisons imaginable, you used to be top dog I guess you miss the limelight."

"Why you insolent ingrate!" Alpha growls.

"Prove me wrong slick before I add wasting precious MIB time to the list of felonies that already looks like War and Peace." Jay adds.

"Right partner," Kay smiles getting up and turning to leave they get to the door before Alpha bites.

"She's at Halloway!" He screams stopping them.

They exchange looks and leave.


	4. Chapter Four

Nightmares and Medication,

Halloway, New York State,

It's two in the morning and Wendy Leveridge is having the same old and nightmare with Alpha chasing her holding a box. He is dressed in his black suit and he can see his neuraliser in his breast pocket, she wants it and she tries to reach out to get it but he won't let her anywhere near it.

"Please, I don't want to remember!" She screams until her throat feels roar, "Please sir it's not fair." She cries hoarsely grabbing at her throat in pain.

"You should have thought about that before," he says removing a big sharp knife from his pocket and reaching out so it slides through her like she's butter. "They will never believe you," he smiles before everything goes black and she wakes up.

She is alone and afraid, she looks at her alarm clock that flashes 02:06 in luminous green. She sits up craving a cigarette so she lifts up her mattress and removes a pretty decorated box, one of those that presents are put in, and takes out her carton of smokes and her old reliable Zippo lighter. In the box are news cut outs from the supermarket tabloids, or the hot sheets as she calls them but not aloud.

The Orderlies don't like her smoking, so she makes sure to do it when they aren't looking, but she knows she shouldn't. Besides she is far too long in the tooth to quit now, hell everyone smoked when she was a kid even Zed…No not Zed but Zachary or Zack! She corrects herself not that she thinks it matters what she calls him in her head.

She opens her old slash window and leans out of it to have her sneaky smoke, the stars look beautiful tonight. She still looks up at them like she did as a kid caught in the middle of a family of seven children, they used to make her feel like she could do anything and she recalls her brother Archie telling her that they were glow-worms that had caught in that big bluey-black thing. It's not too surprising that he's an award winning author.

The stars hold more than childhood memories at the ranch or going camping with her dad, but also of the men in black suits and country boys giving tall willowy aliens flowers. It's not real though as Doc Rodgers keeps reminding her but then why her heart tell her that it is?

The delusions started in the fifties when Zack dragged her to Massachusetts, she remembers being homesick and hating her job with a passion but then she was a Deputy in Fairfield but in Truro she was dropped down to a Lieutenant, a Lieutenant who followed a speedy kid in a cool car to the world's best kept secret.

The country boy had been Kay, and god she misses him so if none of it hadn't happened what did? What was she doing for all those years, did she get married or return home? None of those years events are on the records, so there's thirty years of nothingness only a memory of a man she loved.

Kay, she sighs chucking the cigarette out of the window before closing it. In her box among her articles is an article that has his picture on it, the headline says he was in a coma for forty odd years so how the hell does she know him? Did she see his picture and think he was pretty cute and make up a fall-blown love affair? It also says his name was Kevin Brown and that's how he introduced himself, that's why she called her son Calvin because it's close to Kevin but not.

She goes back to bed allowing her fragile mind to sort it's self out but when she wakes up at seven she feels no more together, or sorted out than when she went to sleep. She gets dressed into sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt under a hooded top before she is escorted downstairs to the canteen by an Orderly, but that's what you get when you've tried to escape nearly twelve conceptive times.

She gets some Captain Crunch and milk as well as a plastic cup of orange juice before she is handed her rainbow assortment of mind altering drugs. Some are for the schizophrenia but some are for the depression that the first lot trigger, she is pretty hooked to the anti-depressants and the sedatives they also give her. The drugs make her taste buds go wonky and she hates the way they make her favourite cereal taste like ash. They also make her shaky when she doesn't take them to the extent that she hopes the doctors are right and she's crazy because she wouldn't be much help with a gun otherwise.

"Morning Wend'," smiles Fred a muscle toned African-American with one hell of an afro. She likes him even though she doubts he's as much as an alien as he likes to think he is.

"Mornin' Fred," she half smiles as her body stops to tremble. "Sleep well?"

"Not bad, I'm getting used to the uncomfortable Earth beds that are too hard." He says.

"No the beds here are hard but when I was in Truro I had a bed you could sink in," she says. "That's speciesism!" She smiles before laughing remembering how Zed, no Zack, used to love his soft beds unlike Kay… The laughter stops and she starts to cry, "Fred you're an alien, right?" She sobs.

He nods and she continues, "Have you heard of the MIB?" She asks and he nods again, "Have you heard of a man called Agent Kay?" His eyes flicker closed but not up and down like the regular eyelids humans have but sideways, a voice in her head tells her that they are gills. It could be a trick triggered by the drug cocktail she has just had but then again maybe not. She is desperate for someone to acknowledge her and to tell her that she isn't crazy and he has heard of the MIB and of her Kay but does he know who she is? Who she really is?

He listens to her ask what he has been waiting six months for her to ask and he nods, "You are Agent W, the first female and one of those that made first contact." He answers with conviction.

"You knew, all this time you knew I wasn't crazy but you didn't say anything?" She asks.

"I thought I was crazy," he says true fully.

"So did I," she smiles and they both laugh delighted with their newly found sanity.


	5. Chapter Five

Collection:

Kay is glad to be back on thirty-two hours in one day time because it makes sense of his bizarre sleeping pattern that Elizabeth was always complaining about. He uses his computer to do a personnel check like he use to do to check that his ex-wife was ok but now he's looking for **LEVERIDGE, WENDY, R.**

It slowly locates her in her Spartan room at the hospital, she is at the window having a cigarette out of the window. He clicks on the mouse so that he can see her better, she is skinnier than ever in grey pyjamas that makes her skin look as pale as the milky moon with her dirty blonde hair streaked with silver like his own. He can't see her face but he knows it's her.

"So it's true then?" Aileen asks making him near enough jump out of his skin, he didn't know she was on the planet but then he hasn't been keeping as close an eye on the woman's movements since he has been back. "So, are you going to get her?" She asks and Kay can't ignore the edge of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes," he answers honesty, not seeing a point in his lying to her he doesn't know how to act around her or where they stand. Does she want him to be her business colleague or her partner? He doesn't ask her what he wants to but asks how long she has been on world.

"My ship landed just over an hour ago," she answers sounding indifferent by his impersonal question. "You look good Kay," she smiles.

"Uh, thanks," he says feeling really uncomfortable. _What is it with women, I can stand swimming about in an intergalactic parasite but give me a pretty face and I fall to pieces! _He thinks to himself, "Are you here to aid us with the whole Alpha incident?" He asks turning to the only thing he knows, his work.

She smiles, "Among other things," her hand stretches forming delicate tentacles that stroke his cheek in a way that used to turn him to mush but now feels awkward. _Is it because of her…is it because of Wendy? _He wonders

Jay coughs, "Am I interrupting anything?" He asks.

Aileen's tentacles pull back into hand formations, "Yes," she sighs at the same time as Kay says a defiant, "No." She looks at him like an injured puppy but stays quiet and for that Kay is extremely grateful.

At ten, New York time Kay and his young partner Jay take the drive to Halloway in their usual silence, but Kay's mind is screaming with questions and emotions he doesn't want the kid to know anything about.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel nervous about this but not nearly as much as he feels guilty. He would never admit neither in public especially to Jay. He shouldn't be feeling sick with guilt because he didn't know what Alpha had done to her until only yesterday but he can't help it.

_I will always look after you sweetheart! _ He had promised so many years ago but he always knew it wouldn't be a promise he would keep just as he knew their relationship wouldn't last long but it sure was fun when it did.

They arrive at Halloway and Jay still doesn't know what's going on and none of those in the know are letting him in on it, god that is really annoying! How many times does a guy have to save the world to be let in the gang, he slams the door a little harder than usual but Kay is too busy knowing what's going on to notice, before they make it to the end of the gravel driveway. There are several patients in the garden tending to plants despite the freezing cold.

The hospital is a big building like so many others in the upper-state area, Kay rings the bell and a big woman who is wearing a thick pink cardigan over her blue uniform. "Good morning I'm Doctor Rosenberg and this is my colleague Doctor Daniels we are with the psychological welfare division six." The order man lies flashing his card.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She asks standing a little straighter.

"We are here to see a Miss Wendy Leveridge," Jay answers.

"She used to be an old patient of mine," Kay smiles politely as they follow her into a large common room where patients who are either playing cards or watching an old black and white film on the tube.

"She doesn't get many visitors, her son used to come by every other Sunday like clockwork but he's gone to college in Iowa." The nurse says, "She might be a little coherent as they have just been registered their meds."

"How's she doing?" Jay asks not sure what else to say at least with most things there are enough shows on the subject to know the basic jargon.

"She's settled down more because of the sedatives, she seems to be responding well to the course of ECT we've put her on." The nurse answers.

In the corner of the room two people are deep in discussion whilst playing a game of chess, one is a man and the other a woman who is about Kay's age if not a little older. She moves her knight after pushing a strand of grey hair behind her ear.

"Wendy can you come with us?" The nurse asks.

The woman nods sighing, "Bishop to E5," she smiles at the guy who groans at her capturing his king.

"These man are Doctors," the nurse smiles falsely as she near enough drags the woman from the table into a separate room with a table some chairs and a two way mirror as well as a cctv camera. "I'll be the other side of the glass."

The woman calmly takes a seat not looking at anything but the table, "We've been playing that game for weeks." She says referring to the game of chess they interrupted. Jay can't help but notice the southern twang to her voice, "My fiancé taught me how to play back when we were at high school."

"We need your help Agent," Kay says.

"Second time today that someone has called me that Mr Brown, sorry it's Doctor now isn't it?" She smiles, "Possibly White or Rosenberg you were never very good at the names, T-bone called himself Oscar Wilde once I never died laughing. Aren't you gonna unplug that at some point sugar?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asks.

"Thought I did honey but I'm not even that sure who I am any more," she answers as Jay unplugs the camera, "You're not Dee so you must be Slim's partner or his replacement."

"Was his replacement," Jay nods, "Agent Jay a pleasure to meet you, Slim's always talking about you girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome Home,

The three agents get in Jay's car in an uneasy silence all full of their own questions. Kay can't stop looking over his shoulder in the rear view mirror to the back of the car where W is sitting just to make sure that she is still there. Two days ago she was no more than a pretty memory and a bittersweet one at that but now here she is looking back at him.

"Something bothering you sugar?" She asks catching him looking, "Or, you just admiring the view?"

"I thought we were being followed," he answers simply but he should have known better then to lie to her, she could always read him but then that was along time ago.

She smiles knowingly, "Cause you did Kay." She is flattered that he still considers her wroth looking at but then when he last saw her she was the babe of the unit. It's just been a while since anyone played her that sort of attention or any other type, come to think about it.

They arrive at MIB headquarters and Jay leaves them at it but W is stuck like she is in tar, she can't move as a gigantic tidal wave of memories and emotions drown her in the past. So much time has passed and yet it is like she has only been away for a week.

Kay taps her on the shoulder dragging her into the uncertain and daunting present. She looks up at him with big questioning eyes. "You ready?" He asks.

She smiles, "Never was." She says and then she looks away starring at the big stone building, "Only one way to know for sure." With that she goes inside.

The big empty space known as the voyeur is exactly as she remembered even the solitary guy on the chair reading the Enquirer is the exact same old man only he like everyone else is more lined.

"Good to have you back W," he beams at her over the top of his paper if only she could remember his name she would say hello back but instead she just nods.

"Thanks," she smiles before they get in the lift. Last time she was in the elevator alone with Kay they had a seriously heated kiss, it used to be a game to see how heavy they could get before the doors opened but now it feels claustrophobic.

The doors behind them open and they go onto the white ramp thing that was always a nuisance to W who just wanted to get in and get out again with out all the smoke and mirrors but MIB has been designed to seem threatening, one of Alpha's ideas. A shiver runs down her spine as she thinks about him.

Kay opens the gate for her but then he always was the gentleman and it used to drive her crazy being the self-reliant country gal she is she was used to looking after herself. How ether Kay is just doing what he was then, being him the straight-laced boy from a small town in the fifties.

The place is swarming with young faced Agents who look like pimple faced adolescents to her aged eyes but then they wouldn't be here if they weren't ready. Aliens of all different shapes and sizes move about with Burger King take-outs, the names of the species echo in her mind like she has just woken from some dream but she's not sure if it's real or if she's having an other relapse.

"Watch it, coming through!" Says a voice that she knows and she looks down to see frank the pug. "Hey W, how it's hanging?"

"That's for me to know sugar," she smiles not sure what he is doing here but glad to see a familiar face. "Where's Zed?" She asks wanting answers and knowing he's the guy to go see.

"Office," Frank answers leading them through to the big glass room yapping on about being his assistant and the great dental. The office was designed so that Zed could watch everything that is happening within the building.

Inside are the three other remaining members but she is sad to see that Dee and Tee aren't amongst them. Zed smiles at her, "Welcome home Wendy." He smiles and she hugs him.

"It's great to be home," she says as everyone welcomes her and they begin to catch up but as nice as it is to see everyone she's pretty sure that Zed didn't call her here for a reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning this chapter contains flashbacks, which are typed in italic. Bear with me and enjoy.._

Show And Tell 

The originals don't all gather together for just any simple case but then Alpha is special. Zed looks at the woman he knows as well as he knows himself and his heart breaks because she looks weak and he can only imagine what she has been through but that will have to wait as first they have to save the world, just once it would be nice to be able to tell the world to stuff it and live his own life.

However people are relying on him to be the general of an organization that he has watched grow from a tiny acorn into a mighty oak. He is their leader just as the men and the lady in the office, as well as a few people who couldn't make it for being either dead or neutral, elected him to be.

"As good as it is to see you, we need your help." He says looking at her the lights are on but no ones' home.

"How can I be of service?" She asks and he can see a glimpse of her in their somewhere.

"What is Alpha planning?" Jay asks jumping to the chase and she looks afraid at the mention of the old man's name.

She runs a hand through her greying blonde hair, "It's all confused in here, every thing they told me and everything I know to be true. It's all jumbled like a shuffled pack of cards."

"He left you for dead, why?" Kay asks not wanting to press her but needing answers not her self-pity.

"Because he found out that I was with child, your child, and he loved you Kay like a father loves a son." She answers, "He wouldn't even neuralize me however much I begged, he stabbed me and everything went cold. Then he did the worst did our mentor he dragged me to Holloway, all because I saw him."

"When did you see him?" Que asks as he checks that she is nice and fit and healthy with a torch and some kind of scanner.

"The morning before, I was with T-bone we were looking into a theft that took us to Jeebs but he was there with this box of silver metal that gave off a sort of blue light…………………

_It's a nice day the New York autumn wind hasn't set in yet and the black Ford pulls up outside of Jack Jeebs' shop. Agents T and his partner W get out of the car in crisp black suits._

"_Can I be bad cop?" T asks excited and W laughs._

"_Sure thing sugar," she smiles loving him when he's like this, when he's fun some Agents take their jobs way too seriously like Kay who needs to lighten up but then everyone considers him to be like some sort of prodigy and that's a lot of pressure. That's why she can't tell him about the pregnancy, not just yet anyway but she be starting to show soon._

_As they enter the pawnshop they notice that Jeebs is in the process of growing an other head with green slime dripping off everywhere, someone has beaten them to it. There's nothing they can do but wait until he's ready to start talking, W looks around for clues to identify who blew his head off but T stares dreamily out of the shop window before he spots someone who shouldn't be here._

"_Alpha?" He asks not sure what the man is doing there. "He's carrying something."_

"_No law against that," W shrugs but then again why would Alpha be here? He hasn't done fieldwork for ages and yet there he is clear as day carrying a big metal box, a box like the one they have spent the last three hours searching for. She gets out her hand held computer and checks the picture, sure enough it's the same but why would Alpha have it?_

"_Want to go ask?" T asks reading her mind or reaching the same conclusions she doesn't know but she has a seriously bad feeling about this. _

"_You go ahead sugar, I'll talk to Jack." She smiles as the alien gets his new head. She loves that no matter what she does he'll get over it like play dough always bouncing back. Her hand reaches for her favourite gun, "What did Alpha want?"_

_Jeebs puts his hands up, "He's your boss you better ask him."_

"_Come on Jeebs I'm asking you, and I do so hate being jerked around." She smiles meanly, "You don't want me to jerk me around, do you sugar?"_

"_He wanted the box!" He says pleading with her._

"_Why?" She asks._

"_I don't know," he lies and she knows it._

"_Why are you lying to me Jeebs?" She asks, "I hate it when you lie to me because I like you Jeebs and I wouldn't like any excuse to stop liking you."_

"_Fine! Fine, just don't shoot me!" He yelps knowing that she's crazy enough to do it. "The box is old, alien and very old."_

_She yawns, "Bored now!" _

"_Have you heard of Pandora's box?" He asks and she nods. _


	8. Chapter 8

Pandora's Box,

Jay can't believe they are even having this conversation about the box that Alpha had been carrying. The last few years since James Darrel Edwards dropped out of the history books he has come to except many weird and wonderful things but even he can't believe that Pandora's box is real, it's just so cliché.

"What?" He asks trying not to choke on his coffee, Jay looks around and no one else seems to be having difficulty believing her.

"Pandora's box was more than a Greek legend," W sighs seeing the word crazy flash in the young agent's mind for years people have called her crazy. "It is a present from the, 'Gods,' only they weren't gods they were aliens.."

"Don't you think maybe that's a little crazy?" Kay asks and W glares at him.

"You want my help or not sugar, because if you think I'm so goddamn crazy drop me off at the mental institute where I've been for the duration, or, trust me and help to save this pathetic little world. It's your choice slim," she growls turning her back against them. 

Kay walks over to her and touches her shoulder again trying to be comforting, "Could Jeebs have been lying?" He asks.

"No, I knew he were telling me the truth because it explained why there had been so much hassle about the petty thefts." She sighs flexing her muscles under his hand trying to concentrate on anything but the need to have those hands against her bare skin. 

Zed looks down at his assistant, "Frank get me the file on the thefts in question." He orders hoping that somewhere in the files there is evidence that she really isn't mad. Frank nods and runs off, everything was on paper then like real police work but now it's all computers and software.

"I'm not mad Zed," she says looking at him. "If Alpha has something up his sleeve it involves that box, why else would he want me out of the way?" 

Zed shrugs, "Maybe you should ask him."

This time W smiles, "Hoped you'd say that, wanna come doubting tom?" She asks looking at Kay with a smile on her lips. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Long and short Of It 

Wendy heads into wardrobe where agent V greets her with a warm smile, "Hello." She says opening up the locker that used to be Wendy's only now it's not. "You in a skirt or pants mood?" V asks and it makes Wendy smile, she hasn't worn a mini skirt in nearly twenty years and is pretty darn certain that she couldn't carry it off now.

"Pants, V, veracious veins aren't too attractive," she sighs needing a cigarette. V smiles nodding her head and takes a pair of tailored pants, which she hands to Wendy. "Thanks."

Kay waits anxiously outside questions running through his mind. _Would any of this actually make any difference? _ _Was W right about the box and if so where is it and what does it do? When will it do it? _The familiar stroke of smooth tentacle against his cheek brings his thoughts to an end and he pulls away from Aileen.

"What's going on?" She asks looking at him with her fake skin wrinkling at the mouth.

"W's putting on her suit," he answers as it occurs to him how devastated he would feel if she came out and saw him with an other woman. The guilt alone would be a killer but none of that should matter now as the clock ticks away.

"Then we're going to have a little chat with Alpha."

Aileen sighs, "Always put business before pleasure?" She asks but she already knows the answer and the really worrying thing is she isn't sure if Kay knows.

"Only when the day ends with a y sugar," says the soft southern twang of Agent W's voice. Both Aileen and Kay turn around to see her standing in the crisp black suit with her head high. She looks strong and taller; she looks like an Agent. She walks with ease in heels towards them and offers Aileen her hand, "Howdy, I'm Agent W and you are?"

"Aileen," she says sheepishly knowing the legend that stands before her to be just that and it's not easy for a woman to become that well known in this unit.

"Nice to meet you," W smiles politely but there is something about the smile that leaves Aileen feeling cold. "Now if you don't mind I've got work to do, you coming slim?" She asks even though her legs have started moving.

Aileen does not like her, or, how casually she uses that nickname as if everyone knew it, or, how Kay like a puppy runs behind her yapping at her thin ankles.

Kay has the odd desire to apologise and the words, 'I'm sorry,' escape his mouth before he can trap them and force them down his throat where they belong. However they escaped forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.

She turns to him slowly, "Sugar, if I got offended every time you stopped to chew the fat with some pretty alien my head would have exploded at some point in the seventies."

Kay glares at her knowing exactly what she's applying to and not liking it one bit. She is talking about Lirianna and he just has to take it, she was the only one who knew the truth and never used it against him until now.

"Wanna be bad cop?" She asks and he sighs, bad cop good cop won't work for Alpha. "You're right seeing me will throw him enough without adding salt to the injury."

That made him smile, and Kay never smiles.

They interview Alpha ad it wasn't exactly fun but it was necessary. He admitted to the box bragging about how it was the least of their worries. They were inclined to believe him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Jeebs

It's nearly lunchtime and Agent W is getting hungry. She used to be able to go for hours without as much as a slice of bread striving off cigarettes and coffee alone but too many years spent in an institution have made her cling to the schedule of three meals a day.

"You alright Agent?" Kay asks getting the door to his old reliable LTD, Jay can keep the flash car as long as Kay gets to drive his baby.

W looks at him, "You know me sugar I'm never not alright." She smiles trying to be all big and brave. She couldn't even dream of telling Kay how she really felt it would make his head explode. "Hungry," she admits giving him a little to wet his tongue. She slides into the car glad she went with the pants and not the skirt.

"We can get something to eat on the way."

"And the world will end when we are in the queue?" She jokes but neither smiles, as it was too close to the truth. "When people say I'll die for a dog they rarely mean it." She adds.

Kay wants to be serious tough agent guy but he can't stop recalling the taste of her in his mouth or that the last time they were alone in the car together he had her on the back seat.

"Kay?" She asks dragging him back to the moment at hand.

"Mmm?" He asks.

"Drive!"

Kay nods feeling like an idiot and springs the car into life. There is still one hell of an awkward silence between them as the car races down the street. At least if Jay was here he would provide a distraction with his endless jabbering. Kay's mind is searching for a way out of this some sort of diversion technique. The tape, big chunky A track full of the king. He reaches for it and shoves it in the player.

The familiarly of the music works taking their minds off the fact that they could both die any minute and how much they want to screw each other. Finally Kay feels like he is in control. After all they have work to do.

The LTD screeches to a halt outside of Jeebs' Pawnshop, Kay opens the door for the lady. "Still playing the gentleman sugar?" W smiles.

Kay nods, "Yes ma'mm."

They enter the shop together just like old times, despite the fact they were never partners they used to work together a lot. Jeebs near enough has a heart attack, Kay on his own is one thing but with the agent affectionately known as the bull crusher is quite an other.

"Howdy Jeebs," she smiles making him very nervous.

"But your dead!"

She smiles again, "And you're a stool pigeon so be a good little birdie and sing for momma." She says reaching for her gun.

"I don't know nothin' I swear," Jeebs answers.

"Of course you don't because you don't know what song we want you to sing," W answers.

"Listen carefully Jeebs I'll only say this once, Pandora's box, what do you know?" Kay asks wondering who Jeebs finds more intimidating him or W.

"I can't tell you Kay, they'll kill me."

"That means you do know something," W says. "You know how trigger happy he is, I would love to help you keep your latest attempt of a human face but even I can't stop him when he gets that twinkle in his eye." She warns taking the role of good cop, "Give him something, a name, a time or I'll be washing green goo out of my hair for ages."

To illustrate this point Kay takes out his gun aiming right at the alien's head.

"Please sugar, we can help you if you help us." W urges, "Should Kay shoot you any way to cover you? Then you can tell them that he shot you, yeah there's a thought." She loves it when a plan comes together; she looks at her fellow agent. "Shoot him Kay."

Kay is all too happy to oblige. An explosion of green goo is all that is left of his head. It doesn't take him too long to grow it back complaining that Kay's an insensitive jerk. W laughs.

"I had it in here years back when Alpha was still in black and you two were making googly eyes at each other," Jeebs answers and the agents exchange looks. "Like that," he adds.

Kay's hand reaches for his gun again but W shakes her head, "You sold it, an illegal alien artefact? To who?"

"A human," he answers and W knows all of this its old news.

"You sold it to Alpha but that was a long time ago I need something a bit more recent," W snaps losing her temper.

"He's going to open it, he set it on some kinda time lock."

"Why now Jackie-boy?" She asks.

"Because he wants a diversion," he answers.

W whips her gun out pointing it under his chin, "Why?"

"I don't know!" Jeebs yells.

"He's lying, shoot him." Kay glares, "Or I will."

"I swear to god, I don't know!"

"Why are you lying Jeebs?" Kay asks, "I hate it when you lie it really upsets me."

W is getting whiplash listening to these two, "I don't like it when you feed me a lot of crap either, now please tell me why he wants a diversion or it will be more than your head that you lose."


	11. Chapter 11

An: sorry it took so long but I've been working on my degree, here are the last three chapters, thanks to those kind enough to leave reviews and I hope the end doesn't let you down

Cat and Mouse Games

In his cell the former founder and Agent Alpha smiles to himself. Kay and the woman who was never good enough to be an agent will be running around after his box, oh how he loves it when a plan comes together. The two younger Agents will no doubt be at Jeebs, Kay was always so predictable but Alpha was counting on it. They did not need to go so far, running around so desperate to save this miserable planet. At least the pair can do with the exercise.

Alpha used to play chess with his father; he always loved watching the clogs in his old man's brain tick. He grins at his mixed metaphor, do clogs tick? Alpha doesn't often allow himself the time to reminisce about his human life; the family that sent him to war, when his father still wore the scars of the Great War. After he had seen all that pain and suffering, was it such a surprise that he should no longer wish to be human. Did it surprise them when he purged all that he was, all that made him human?

He travelled the universe escaping memories of an old life, but he had to come home we all do in the end. They would not belief the things he has seen, deaths and rebirths whole solar systems eaten by ravenous black holes like the poison in his soul. He tried to change and if you were to look upon him you would see very little of the boy who played chess with his father. Only like the box, his extra appendages are a mere diversion from the truth.

He always used to bluff his way across the board, his father looking on with a mind trained by the Generals trying to second guess his son. Only Alpha did not know his next move, he played by ear and that is why his father could never keep up with his son. Even as a boy Alpha felt superior, he was better than the best of the best. That is why he pushed the rule, the golden we only take the best of the best rule and why he could never accept Wendy because she was less than that, the others could not see her failings how she lagged so far behind them.

Alpha grew to understand the importance of planning, to know what he would do next. The plan that is now in play was created long ago, hidden beneath the foundations, buried dormant waiting for all the pieces to be put into place. If there was a game that he had loved as a child it was making a chain of dominoes. He could create a line so long that it curves into an A.

He takes out the small device in his pocket, holding it in his hand feeling the smooth lines and the cold metal. It is no bigger than a money spider; he sticks it into the grooves between the padded walls. It seems so small, edging insignificant but it is the first domino. He steps back as it burns like acid through the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

An: Again flashbacks are written in _Italics_

The Domino Chain

Agent W slides into the car next to her former lover Kay. Neither of them speaks a word as they have been shocked into silence.

Zed is on the com, "Alpha split from his cell and is now God knows where."

Both understand the severity of the situation for Zed to blasphemy; he's more likely to swear than to use the Lord's name in vain. Still neither speak as they race to the hub, how could no one know what had been so longingly planned right under their noses? Were they so wrapped up with each other that they didn't see the signs to read them?

_Kay's hand slides up her thigh. There time is limited so they work quickly, always a stolen moment here or there when no one's looking. _

_She pushes his hand away, "Kay, we're 'supposed to be working sugar."_

"_Bunch of Spaldies doesn't seem so important any more," he smiles kissing her neck wanting to lose himself in her. He knows he should be on surveillance, as Alpha's golden boy he has to keep on form but no one could blame him for wanting her._

_As the couple continue to make out a bunch of Spaldies walk by carrying an assortment of stolen goods, most of them are from the missing list. One of them is carrying a box of metal with electric blue bits._

Agent W laughs, she can't help herself as _she_ remembers how much trouble they both got into. The longer their relationships the more time they spent trying to cover up their mistakes. She knows her humour is misplaced but they could have stopped this from happening, there was so involved that they couldn't have seen it. There are pictures in malls that look like a mess of colour and odd shapes but if you look at them in another way they look like Mount Rushmore or the Eifel Tower or something, was it like one of those paintings? Were they too close to it, to see the truth beneath the random splatters?

Alpha watches the Agents running aimlessly trying to find him, but they never will. He will not allow it; he will not let them stop him not now he is so close to his end goal. The base is a strange thing with more passages and secrets than an old gothic castle. He opens a secluded door, sliding into one of the secrets that not even Zed knows about; the way to keep the network of tunnels and rooms out of general knowledge is to run them off a separate power supply.

The LTD's tyres screech as Kay pulls it to a stop in the car park. Both Agents jump out and race past panic stricken Agents who are trying to find Alpha but they wont find him, not without them.

Jay is sick to the teeth with having to wait, whilst Kay was playing sheriff of stamps Jay was top dog and hell if he's going to stay put. He gets it into his mind to check out the cell that has a hole burnt through it, maybe Alpha left a tell tale sign. If Kay hadn't taught him so well he would have just ran straight past it, but he sees the dotted line of a doorway. He can not see the opening but Jay has always been the run right in guns blazing type. He finds himself in a passage with a dripping ceiling and blinking lights. Who knew that it would be slick that would save the day whilst everyone ran around like headless chickens?

Jay finds Alpha in the passage with a big ole phallic looking rocket, "Hey Sparkly, what you up to?" Jay asks pointing his gun at him.

"One has to start at the beginning to meet their destiny," Alpha smiles and Jay turns off the rocket. Sometimes life is like that, sometimes it's epic battles and explosions but mostly life is so much more predictable.


	13. Chapter 13

Conclusion

Kay and W finally meet their destination to see Jay arresting Alpha. Kay's emotions aren't usually as easy to read as his disappointment but he had his time and his glory.

W shakes Jay's hand, "Well done Slick," she smiles. "Come on Kay, let's walk."

They reach the surface as the sun sets over the New York skyline. W looks at the man she loves, she knows every line of his face but she has to say good bye. Sometimes there is no big bang but only a whimper.

"Don't say it," he pleads not looking at her.

"I don't want to go back to the loony bin Kay, and I'm too long in the tooth for all this crap-

"I love you," Kay says cutting her off. He always told himself that it was physical because he was scared of what it meant to let her into his heart.

"I know slim," she sighs. "But that was a long time ago and you've moved on."

"Aileen doesn't hold a candle to you," he will not cry. "I lost you once, I can't do it again."

She kisses him, their cheeks soaked with salty tears. "I am a ghost Kay, and you have to..." She nozzles against him, "Say it Kay, please."

"Good bye Wendy," he sobs.

"You have to do it," she says looking at the neuralizer in his breast pocket.

"But you'll forget everything, you'll forget me!"

"So did you, I saw how you went back, and I can't live with this stuff in my head, it leads to being called a psycho and just do it Kay!" She screams.

He does it and they go their separate ways. Somehow the night seems a little darker despite the neon lights.


End file.
